Red Lipstick
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Regina Mills is rushing to catch her flight in the airport, when she accidently bumps into one Robin Locksley. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N-Thank you Bekki for beta reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Okay this originally was to be a one shot, but it wouldn't stay one, so here we go. This was a part of the 31 days of OutlawQueen but it's now it's own story.)**

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

Regina Mills was in a hurry, she was rushing through security as quickly as she could as her plane was leaving in ten minutes. Ten minutes! She still had to finish getting through security and finding her gate before the plane left or her best friend Mary Margaret would never forgive her.

Mary Margaret was marrying the love of her life, David Nolan in Vancouver tomorrow, and this was the last flight out of the airport for tonight. Oh why didn't she request to take this day off and be able to get to the airport before now? She could literally kick herself, but being the workaholic that she was, she had worked right up near the last hour before leaving her job. It wasn't like she couldn't take the day off, as she was her own boss. She owned a bridal boutique, had actually made Mary Margaret's dress herself along with the three bridesmaids dresses and luckily had them already shipped ahead for the wedding. They were in Vancouver already, safe and just waiting to be worn.

Now here she was about to be scanned, she looked at her watch, it was three minutes after two, her flight was leaving in seven minutes. Finally, she was in the scanner holding her hands above her head, she got out and got her purse and put her shoes back on and was literally in a deep sprint as she raced towards the Delta terminal.

As she found her gate, she could hear the attendant saying in a loud speaker, that Delta flight 23 was closing the door in one minute, "Hold the plane!" Regina screamed as she cut around a couple, but as she was almost to her gate, she saw an object moving in the corner of her eye and she tried to put on the brakes, but it was too late. Her momentum pitched her forward and everything from that moment seemed to happen in slow motion.

The man reacted, grabbed her before she could fall backwards, while she grabbed the front of his suit to stop herself from falling as well. He instinctively slid both arms around her middle, slowing her momentum until she came to a complete stop. Upright, or almost, considering her legs were twisted, she clung. Bodily against him. Her breasts were pressed into his chest. Her stomach hard against the zipper of his trousers. Her shaky right knee clamped snug between both of his. She knew enough about this man, the shape of him that in some cultures they would be considered betrothed.

She curled her fingers gently beneath a lapel or two. His suit felt really nice. Expensive. The fabric was soft and warm. And it and especially _him_ , smelled really good. Like falling leaves and crisp fresh air. But then again, maybe it wasn't the suit at all. Maybe it was just him.

She saw his lips move, but couldn't understand, she was awestruck by him. His perfect teeth, dark blonde hair it was so neat it looked as if it had been cut this morning. A jaw line so defined it made a girl want to reach out and run the back of her finger along it. Stunning blue eyes the color of turquoise looked back at her.

Finally she focused on him, on his words, "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was beautiful, he had an English accent which she loved. It rumbled through her hands and into her chest until it found a home deep within her stomach. She gave into the need to lick her suddenly bone dry lips.

"Hey," he mumbled again, and tucked a finger beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to his face as he repeated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry about grabbing you like this," Regina said as she straightened his suit where she had grabbed with her hands. "Now, now no one will ever know I was here."

He smirked and said, "I'll know."

His words slid through her, hot, liquid, and unimpeded by any kind of sense or self defense. In a bolt of unadulterated desire it occurred to her that if she slanted her head an inch, two at the most, she could find out if his smiling lips tasted anywhere near as good as they looked.

His skin was unbleached and evenly tanned, his eyes blue it hurt, and he truly smelled wonderful, like a rainy autumn day. All that glowing, carefree perfection made him as tempting as the yummiest sweet. But as she was about to answer him, she remembered...

 _Her flight!_

She moved from his arms, his letting her go as she did. She looked at him again, and then cursed under her breath as she realized her purse had went flying on the ground. She reached down to get it, and saw some of her contents spilled over the floor. Along with his wallet, sunglasses and phone. They picked up their belongings and as they stood staring at one another, Regina took a chance and went over to him and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Thank you," as she then turned and raced to her gate as they were about to close the door.

She heard the hottie yelling to her to "Wait!" but she couldn't, she had to get to Vancouver!

She found her seat, and buckled up. Trying to breathe in the much needed oxygen as she thought of her encounter with the very handsome man. She listened as the stewardess went over all the safety reminders. And a few minutes later, her plane was running down the runway and they were going up in the air.

During the flight she kept thinking of the man from the airport, she had to blink to come back to reality. It wasn't as though she didn't come in contact with any number of good looking men every day of her life. Granted most of them were either dropping off their soon to be wife, or getting fitted for their tuxes. She had to occasional best man, groomsmen, who would come in. Nice men, responsible men, men who loved dogs, men who were well and truly within her comfort zone.

In the past couple of months there had been the French man, cute, flirty. He was also the plumber she had been forced to call one day at her apartment, he had unblocked her pipes but not in the way worth mentioning. She had been forced to let him go when his girlfriend of over three years had answered his phone when she had called.

Then there had been the man she had ran into at the park, a single dad who only had the dog he had gotten out of his messy divorce, along with the kids every other weekend. She had let him go when she had been out to dinner with him, and his ex wife had come over and told her about his cheating ways, he had denied it until they had continued to argue, right there in the restaurant and the truth came out.

But comparing those dating disasters with three minutes spent looking into a pair of Pacific blue eyes made her wonder briefly if responsibility, sense, and comfort were all they were cracked up to be. Mister blue suit and tie and flirty look in the eye made her hanker for more, fire, flash, flare, electricity, excitement, heat, danger, no care for the consequences.

 _That man!_

Regina came to as if fairy dust had suddenly cleared from before her eyes. She looked out the window to see the beautiful picture of the clouds with their beauty. She looked at the blues in the sky, comparing them to the man's blue eyes, and while the blues in the sky were beautiful. That man's eyes were breathtaking!

Oh get a grip on yourself Mills! You're never going to see him again!

"He watched you all the way to the door, you know," a voice said from beside her.

Regina turned and looked at the woman, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I was at the gate when I heard the collision, I saw you and that young man looking at one another," the older lady said.

"I...I just happened to bump into him," Regina said.

"And he watched you walk away from him," the woman said.

"Well, it's too bad, as I have no idea what his name is, where he was going, nothing," Regina said. "With my luck, he's probably married with about ten kids."

"Well, I couldn't blame his wife if they had that many, as I too, would want to keep him in bed," she told Regina, who laughed at her.

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills," Regina said.

"I'm Mrs. Lucas, but everyone calls me Granny," she introduced herself to Regina, "but if my nose tells me anything, that young man was not looking at you as someone who was married."

On a private jet, Robin Locksley was thinking about his encounter with the beautiful brunette, with whom he had run into, literally. She was stunning in every way, her dark brown eyes just pulled him in. Her face was pure porcelain, and her lips, oh those red lips of hers were just begging for him to kiss her.

"Still thinking about the woman from the airport?" his best friend Killian asked as he sat down beside him on the plane. They were flying with their friends for a very special event this weekend.

"Is it that obvious?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just a tiny bit there, mate," Killian said as he offered him a drink.

Robin took it, and let the flavor rush over his tastebuds. But nothing was taking his thoughts away from that woman. What was her name? Where had she been going to in such a hurry? By the time he had looked at the sign above the gate, it was too late, it was gone and none of the airport personnel could tell him where that plane was going to.

 _No matter how much he tried to flirt he was to get the information from them!_

"Well, cheer up, I'm sure we'll find you someone this weekend, to get your mind off your mysterious lady," Killian said.

He kept going over in his mind, looking down into her face. She smelled like a fresh rainstorm, clean and vibrant. If only he had more time, he could have asked for her name at the very least, perhaps her phone number. Anything!

Knowing how his love life was, she was probably married and rushing home to get back into her husband's arms. The lucky bastard! But wait, had she been wearing a wedding ring? He tried to recall, but all he could see was those dark alluring eyes of hers. And he had been so blown away by her leaning up and kissing his cheek to even try to react to her.

And even if her ring finger had been bare, that didn't exactly make her not married, or even single. She very easily could be rushing back to her lover.

"I see she made quite an impression on you," Killian said.

"What's that?" Robin asked as he barely heard his friend's words.

"Well, you are zoned out from your friends," Killian said, "and of course you have red lipstick on your cheek."

"I'm sorry about zoning you all-Wait, what?" Robin asked as he grabbed his keys which had a mirror on them, and saw that where his mystery woman had kissed him, her lipstick had indeed left a reminder of their encounter.

"Oh, you've got it bad and you don't even know her name," Killian said as he moved from his seat to go get another drink.

Robin kept looking at his cheek, when at that moment he heard his phone going off. Only it wasn't his ring tone, it was someone else's ringtone. It was what he guessed you could call a golden oldie.

 _Cupid draw back your bow_

 _And let your arrow go_

 _Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me_

 _Cupid please hear my cry_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And thanks to all who read, review, message, fav, follow this.)**_

"Hello?" Robin asked as he answered the phone he had.

"You have my phone," a female voice said to him, a very familiar voice.

"And you are?" Robin asked.

"Regina, Regina Mills," Regina answered, "and who are you?"

"I'm Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin answered.

"Well Robin, where are you?" Regina asked.

"A woman taking control, I like it," Robin said with a laugh, "I'm on my way to a friend of mine's wedding in Canada," Robin said.

"Where in Canada?" Regina asked, as her heart started to beat that she might be able to get her phone back soon, if this man was in Canada.

"In Vancouver," Robin answered. He knew it was the woman from the airport, and what a stroke of luck this was that their phones had been switched.

"Oh my Tinkerbelle!" Regina said loudly.

"What?" Robin said with laughter.

"It's just a saying I have," Regina explained. "You're going to Vancouver, so am I! When are you going to be there?"

"Our plane lands in an hour," Robin answered.

"This is too good to be true, my life is on that phone," Regina said.

"Okay," he said, "So I guess we meet. Swap phones and go about our merry way?"

"Excellent, so when can we make this happen?" Regina asked.

"That anxious to meet me are you?" Robin asked.

"Just my phone," Regina said.

"I'm not sure you know this yet, but we do know one another," Robin said.

"What?" Regina asked, confused.

"At the airport, we bumped into one another," Robin explained. "You left me a thank you on my cheek."

"I remember," Regina said. She couldn't believe that it was him, the handsome stranger.

"How about we meet for dinner tonight?" Robin asked.

"I just want to get my phone back," Regina said.

"Come on, have one coffee with me," Robin persisted.

"Alright, where?" Regina said finally, a part of her was anxious to see him, while another knew this was not a leisure weekend. It was her friend's wedding, and she couldn't stay long as she needed to be back at the hotel by eight.

"Thierry's? Say around six?" Robin asked.

"I'll find it," Regina said.

"Regina," he said,"consider it a date."

And before she had the chance to remind him that it was not a date, he had hung up. She slid the phone shut. Slowly. She smiled as she arrived at her hotel a few seconds later. She thought of how his voice was like Irish cream liquor, creamy smooth and, oh so bad for your balance unless in very small doses.

As she made her way to her hotel room, she ran into Mary Margaret, "Regina! I was so worried you wouldn't make it."

"Sorry, I'm late," Regina said.

"It's no problem, as long as you are here. I couldn't imagine marrying David without you by my side," Mary Margaret said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Regina said.

"How was your flight?" Mary Margaret asked as they walked into Regina's room. Mary Margaret sat on the bed as Regina went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Great, I literally had to run onto my plane," Regina called out.

"Why is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because I ran into this man from the airport," Regina said as she walked out, and was twisting her ring on her right hand.

"No! Tell me all about it!" Mary Margaret insisted.

"I bumped into him and would have fallen to the ground, except he caught me and I looked into those blue eyes of his and it was just..." Regina trailed off.

"Just...?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Just enchanting," Regina said. "I can't even remember what he said to me now, but I do remember those eyes of his. I heard the last call for my plane and I had to leave, but before I left I kissed him on the cheek and ran onto my flight."

"Regina! Why didn't you get his number?" Mary Margaret asked

"I got more than that," Regina said as she went to her purse, and held an object in her hand, "I got his phone."

"What? How did you end up with his phone?" Mary Margaret asked.

"When we collided, our phones fell and I picked up the wrong one," Regina said.

"Please tell me you called him," Mary Margaret pleaded with her.

"I did, and we're meeting in an hour for a coffee," Regina said.

"Here! Here's in Vancouver?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, I can't remember exactly why, but he's here," Regina said, "Am I crazy?"

"No, at the very least it's just a simple meet up to get your phone back," Mary Margaret said. "What's his name?"

"Robin Locksley," Regina answered.

Mary Margaret smiled as she pulled out her phone and started typing, "What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I'm looking him up," Mary Margaret said, Regina sat down next to her as they waited for his page to load.

His information came up, he had awards, successes, plaudits from financial magazines, big name clients and other brokerage houses alike. Both women sighed a little. He was just the kind of guy who made a woman go weak at the knees.

"He's really dreamy, Regina," Mary Margaret said.

"Yes, he is," she admitted.

"Looks fine in that blue suit," Mary Margaret said.

"Probably even better without it," Regina said under her breath.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile as she turned her head to look at her.

"I said, that he does," Regina covered quickly.

"So what are you going to wear?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What I have now," Regina answered.

"Oh no, we can do better," Mary Margaret said as she went to her suitcase.

"We?" Regina asked.

"You're meeting up with a hunk and you need to show off those legs of yours," Mary Margaret said as she found a dress for Regina, a dark navy blue one that has this amazing zipper that started around her waist and zipped down to one of her thighs. Mary Margaret made her put it on and paired it with a black jacket and pair of black high heels.

"Now go meet him and if I don't get a complete rundown on every second I'll never forgive you," Mary Margaret said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back in time for the reception, I promise," Regina swore to her.

"I know you will, now go," Mary Margaret said as Regina they headed out of her hotel room and to the elevator, as the doors were closing Mary Margaret she said, "Oh, and I don't see your lipstick smudged, I'll be let down."

Regina laughed as she rode the elevator down and over to the cafe, when she arrived at the cafe, she saw Robin at a table. He was even more handsome than she remembered. More blessed by the gods of all things extraordinary. Across the cafe their eyes caught and held, and time stood still. _Pacific blue_ , she thought with an internal sigh, like the clear ocean.

He stood up and moved from his table slightly, smiling at her. She took a breath and walked towards him, letting her hips sway just a tiny bit, and biting the side of her mouth in the process, "Hello Robin," she said

"Regina," he said as he stepped in front of her.

She must have swayed towards him, or maybe it was an optical illusion, but he suddenly felt closer. And then he was leaning in towards her. She instinctively lifted her cheek for a friendly peck, but instead his lips landed on hers. She blinked in shock for a good second or two before his mouth began to move over hers.

As her eyes fluttered closed her hand slowly made its way up to land gently upon his chest. His arm slunk around her back to pull her closer. And right there, in front of a street full of bustling pedestrians, everything floated away, leaving only the taste of him, the scent of him, the feel of his heavenly lips. Her hand curled into his shirt, an she hoped against hope that would be enough to keep her from collapsing in a puddle at his feet.

When the kiss broke, her eyes opened. A small smile lit his, his dimples clearly evident.

"Well, what do you know?" he said, his voice low, rumbling, pure sensuality.

Needing to catch her breath and regather her scattered senses, she slid her hand away and put a few inches of space between them. Then she pulled his phone out of her clutch purse and held it out for him on an upturned palm.

"Right," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head as though he'd completely forgotten why they were really there. He opened his jacket, once again revealing a broad mass of starched white shirt and enveloping her in a wave of his light but wholly masculine scent. She breathed deeply.

He found her phone and held it out to her. Her left palm tickled as he slid his gently from her grasp, while her right hand immediately soaked in the warmth still remaining in the phone she now had back in her possession.

"So," Robin said, "Now that the formalities are out of the way, shall we?"

Formalities? Kissing her to the point of melting her knees from the inside out was to him a formality? Boy, oh boy. What was she letting herself in for?

He held out an elbow. She tugged her hand into a tight ball to get the feeling back before placing it in the crook of his arm. He tucked her tight against him, drawing her close enough so that she could feel his body heat as he led her to a table, pulling her chair out and then sitting down across from her.

"Can I get you two something?" a waitress asked. They both ordered an espresso, which was brought to them very quickly. As Regina was enjoying hers, she looked up to see his eyes slid up to hers, connected. Actually, it was more as if they clashed, sending little sparks of heat all over her body.

She'd had crushes before, but for the first time in her whole life she was absolutely in lust. He created in her urgency that beat down every other wholly sensible qualm. She hung on to her drink with both hands to stop herself from taking him by the hand and dragging him to the nearest dark alley. Hard bodies, slick, sweaty limbs, and nothing left the next morning but the lingering scent of day old aftershave.

"I have to admit, I'm thrilled that we bumped into one another," Robin said.

"Like it was meant to happen," Regina said softly.

"Yes," Robin said, "So tell me about yourself, Regina."

"I live in Atlanta, I own my own bridal boutique, which I love going to work everyday," Regina said.

"That is always a huge plus in enjoying what you work for," Robin said.

"And what sort of work do you do?" Regina asked, though she already knew.

"I'm in the financial sector," Robin said.

"And I'm sure you enjoy going to work every day, making lots of money," Regina said.

"I do enjoy my job, I also enjoy what my success is able to do for others," Robin said.

"You pay it forward then?" Regina asked.

"Quite often, I'm able to donate often and volunteer every chance I get to help someone else," Robin said, "as someone once helped me a long time ago."

Regina smiled at him, the way he was with words. "So you're here for a wedding?"

"Yes, an old college lad of mine," Robin said with a smile.

"I am too, my friend Mary Margaret is marrying the love of her life and I designed her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses," Regina said.

"And that explains why you were in a rush to leave my arms," Robin said.

"Well, there was that," Regina said.

They continued to talk, and when Regina happened to look down at her watch, she realized she needed to get back to the hotel, "I'm sorry, but I must go."

"Can I get you a cab?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Regina said as Robin paid their bill.

"It's the least I can do," Robin said as he got her a cab. He opened the door for her and as she turned to look at him, his hands went to her shoulders and he brushed a light kiss over her mouth.

Once it was over, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Will, I see you again?"

Robin smiled and replied, "I have a good feeling you will."

Regina smiled and said, "Well, you have my number."

"Indeed, I do," Robin said as she got into the cab and he closed the door and watched her drive off.

Regina arrived at the hotel, and started towards the dining hall Mary Margaret had booked, as she walked in she saw a lot of familiar faces around the room. She grabbed her a glass of champagne and was heading towards Mary Margaret and David.

"Regina, it's good to see you," David said as he gave her a huge hug.

"You too, David," Regina said as she moved from the hug.

Mary Margaret smiled as, "Regina, I do think your lipstick might need a touch up." Regina blushed at Mary Margaret's reminder.

"Ah, Regina, there is someone I want you to meet," David said as Regina turned to look at David, "here is my best friend, my best man, Robin Locksley. Robin, this is Regina Mills."

Regina opened her mouth in shock at seeing him here. She had hoped to hear from him again, perhaps tomorrow, even with all the wedding festivities going on, but had never dreamed it would be like this.

"It's an pleasure, Regina," Robin said as he bent down and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles with those lips of his. A knowing smirk on his face as he did so.

"And you too, Robin," Regina said with a smile on her face.

"And Robin, this is my lovely wife to be, Mary Margaret," David said as Robin reluctantly let go of Regina's hand to shake Mary Margaret's.

"It's an honor to meet you at last," Robin said.

"David, has told me so much about you, it's like I already know you," Mary Margaret said with a wink at Regina. "Robin, I think you have something on your lips...it looks like red lipstick."


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Love you boo! And thank you to all who read, review, follow, fav this story.)**_

"Regina, might I escort you to the bar to get a drink?" Robin asked, as he put his hand out for the offer.

"Of course, excuse us, Mary Margaret, David," Regina said as she placed her hand in his, feeling the electricity go up it.

He walked them over to the bar, he turned to her and asked what she wanted to drink, "Fuzzy Navel, please."

Robin placed their order with him getting a bourbon, when he turned back to her she caught him off guard by asking, „Did you know I was at this wedding?"

"I had an inkling, but wasn't for sure. But Mary Margaret is not a very common name," Robin answered. His eyes were zeroed in on her, she was like a burst of light among the darkness. And again she infused him with as much energy as though she'd hit him with a stun gun.

As she took her drink, an earring fell off her ear and as she bit over to pick it up, revealing a glimpse of lean legs curving in and out in all the right places and feminine curves. Her dress tipped forward and Robin caught a hint of a bra. Black. Half cup. He could barely suppress his groan.

She stood back up and adjusted the earring back on her ear.

"So how close are you and David?" Regina asked.

"He's like a brother to me," Robin answered.

"I've never really heard him mention your name," Regina said, though she hadn't been around David all that much, and if he had mentioned him in the dinners with Mary Margaret then maybe she was not paying attention. That was a flaw of hers, when she was too focused on work, she tended to miss things going on around her.

"Then you were missing out," Robin said with a smirk.

Just then they were called to start practicing for the reception. The bridesmaids and groomsmen practiced walking in. When it was Regina's turn, her gaze caught Robin's who was looking at her with a huge grin on his face. She let a small smile touch her lips as she did so.

They kept rehearsing for the next half an hour until everyone felt like they had everything in order. During all this, Regina would have to take Robin's arm as they walked back down the aisle, she would also feel his fingers stroke her arm as they would walk.

Up next, was the dinner with the wedding party all sitting together. Robin was seated next to Regina and often she would see him looking at her. To calm herself, she removed her shoes under the table, the table cloth was long enough, so that no one would notice. She felt at one time his left hand brushing up against her outer thigh.

She took a much needed deep breath and crossed her feet at the ankles, accidentally brushing the side of her bare foot against his calf. She stilled, wondering if he had even noticed. When his eyes grew a shade darker as he looked at her, and he took his own deep breath she knew he'd noticed all right. Noticed and reacted instantly.

He reached for his glass of wine, but merely swirled it beneath his chin as his gaze roamed lazily over her face, her hair, her lips, and her breasts, which strained against the tight fabric of her dress as though he'd actually reached out and grazed them with his touch.

"I think you're playing a dangerous game, Miss Mills," Robin said as he leaned over to whisper this to her.

"Don't you like games?" Regina asked.

"Very much so," Robin answered. "Would you like to play one with me right now?"

"How?" Regina asked.

"I have something you might like," his voice had dropped low and deep. "We have to go uncaught. That's the rule."

All Regina could do was nod.

"Right. Then I'm going to need a drink," He brought his glass back to his mouth, and took a sip, letting his mouth rest around the lip of the glass a mite longer than entirely necessary.

Her lips tingled as though his were pressed just as surely and closely against her own. His breath tickling her tongue rather than creating minuscule waves in his glass.

The chair beneath her felt like it was tipping. And when he unbuttoned his jacket, and loosened his tie, then dropped his hands beneath the table and leant forward so that she could see his ocean blue eyes closely, she had to cling to the edge of the table top to stop herself from swaying under his gaze.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Am I meant to be involved in this somehow?" Regina asked.

"Mmmm, that's the general plan," Robin answered.

"What do I need to do?" Regina asked.

"Keep very still. And if you give us away then you lose, and I win, right?" Robin said.

Regina nodded.

And in the next instant the back of his knuckles grazed gently across her knees.

Regina's bare toes curled, her fingers gripped the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. "What is it exactly that you think you are doing?"

"Believe me when I say this game will be that much more fun if we left that a surprise," Robin answered.

When she didn't flinch, or protest, the knuckles made a return journey, this time brushing across her knees and around the outside until his thumbs ran over the top of her kneecaps and just beneath the hem of her skirt. And she kept her mouth shut tight.

When he touched her for a third time, Regina glanced quickly around the table, the room was dark with low lights through the room, and with the table positioned so, no one would be able to tell what was going on between them.

Robin's thumb ran back and forth beneath her skirt and she drew in a shuddering breath. And when his hands wrapped around the outside of her thighs and began sliding up her legs, she wasn't sure when she ever might find the chance to breathe again.

He smirked. Though it was more of a tilt of his lips, a deepening of the creases below his cheeks, and a change in the color of his eyes. But in that smile she saw arrogance, confidence, and purpose. Robin Locksley knew just what kind of power he had over her.

Her head protested. But it was too late. Nothing could have prepared her for the mass of sensation that spread like wildfire through her whole body when his hands slid over the tops of her thighs, his thumbs delved into the gap between and gently, but insistently, pressed her legs apart.

She let her eyes flutter closed. He was so supremely sure of his effect on her. It felt so good. It was building and building and unless she let it come to its natural conclusion she knew she would never forgive herself. This time she slowly uncrossed her ankles, released her death grip on the table and let the pressure of his thumbs guide her knees apart.

Her pulse pounded beneath her skin, which felt so hot it almost hurt to move. Her head suddenly felt loose upon her neck. And a trickle of perspiration made a slow, hot trail down her spine.

Ambient sounds of the room served as a cushion to her senses, the soft murmur of voices, the whisper of footsteps on the floor, the chime of cutlery against dinner plates. And above it all, like a pulse throbbing across her skin, were Robin's deep intakes and slow releases of breath, evidence that beneath his self assurance he was as affected as she was.

He twisted his hands until his fingers were splayed atop her thighs. He tightened his grip, digging into the tense muscles for a brief second before his left hand disappeared. She almost cried out for the sudden erasure of half her pleasure.

Until his right hand continued its journey, circling her thigh until it dived between the two. Her legs spasmed. Clutching at his hand. But it wasn't to be deterred. The back of his knuckles grazed one inner thigh, while the pads of his fingers dug into the soft flesh of the other. Then slowed slightly until he came to a stop at the edge of her lace panties.

"Robin, do you have something to add?" David's voice caused Regina to look at the people around them. Robin was to add a small toast if he wanted to.

"Well, I've known David for quite some time now. Our days go back to college, of which we won't speak about," Robin's words caused others to laugh. But for Regina it had a different reaction, he was still touching her through this speech.

"I wish all the happiness and pleasures," Robin's choice words caused Regina to bite her bottom lip, _pleasures...oh such sweet pleasures._

"I wish for tomorrow to just be a step forward as your joys build and build till you are both consumed by it," Damnit! If he didn't do something, Regina was going to straddle his lap and stop this madness, _building indeed!_

"To Mary Margaret and David," Robin said as he brought one of his hands back up to raise his glass.

Robin looked back at Regina, and put his hand exactly back to where it was. He laughed softly, the sound vibrating through his arm and into his hand. Until her legs eased further apart. Just enough to give him all the access he desired.

Then, with no more finessing, one finger slipped beneath the edge of her lace panties, then two. And her whole body shook with such a tremendous release of tension. He touched her gently, deftly, as if he knew her. As if he knew exactly how far to go. When to apply pressure and when to pull away. A warm, melting weight made her body feel heavy. Pulling everything inwards towards his barely there contact.

Her breaths began to hitch in her throat. Her surroundings swarmed in on her. "I can't," she said, her voice a desperate plea.

"Yes, you bloody well can," His voice became little more than a growl, and it only made her hotter still. "You have no idea how much I want to shove this table aside and lunge at where my hand is right now. To sink my teeth into that spot where your neck meets your shoulder. I have truly never seen anything so gorgeous in my entire life."

With that he pushed her panties aside so that his whole hand could cup her, his every finger could move with her as she moved with him. As she tried so hard to keep still while instinct took over and she gave into it as he'd told her to do. She slid forward, let her head press against the back of her seat, and trusted him.

And in that moment she knew that even if she lost this game, she won.

It was enough for the last shreds of her self control to fade away like a mirage in the far distance of her subconscious. She bit her lip to stop from making any sound as every warm, delicate sensation built to a tremendous crescendo before everything turned a blinding white and she dissolved into a million tiny little pieces.

It felt like hours later when his hand tidied her panties before sliding away. When her breathing returned to normal. When she could see more than a swirl of colors behind her eyelids.

"Are you ready for dessert, sir?" a male voice called from somewhere.

"We're good, I've had my dessert," Robin said as she looked at him as he took the tip of his finger into his mouth and sucked on it, sucked her juices into his mouth.

After the dinner, the dining room was full of music and some of the couples even started dancing, Mary Margaret and David taking center stage. Regina felt his presence before she saw him, but she turned around to see him standing there.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as he extended his hand out for her.

She let him think about it for a few minutes, then smiled and put her hand in his, "We shall."

Together they went out on the dance floor and Robin drew her close to him as they started to sway to the music. Robin kept his eyes on Regina's gaze, his intention was clear as day. Regina would keep her eyes locked with his, but under his intense eyes she would have to look away occasionally. As Regina was swaying to the music, she felt that Robin felt closer all of a sudden. And then he was leaning in towards her. His eyes not leaving hers. Their depths glinted as though reflecting the last gasp of sunlight of the day.

"I'm not sure whether to find you a complete delight or to fear what each encounter with you will bring, Miss Mills," Robin whispered, his head only inches from hers.

"What does your heart tell you?" Regina asked.

"Right now, it's screaming at me that you are a delight," Robin said.

He closed the gap, holding her chin with enough forces that as his mouth moved over hers she melted in his hold. Their tongues slid past one another. Their body heat intermingled.

He pulled away looking down into her eyes. "Delight," he said. "A sheer delight."

Regina looked around and saw the smirk on Mary Margaret's face, the woman was in pure heaven. She was about to marry the man she loved and her best friend was making out with a gorgeous man on the dance floor.

"David and I would like to thank you all for being here tonight and for tomorrow as well, we look forward to sharing our day with you all," Mary Margaret spoke out loud.

"I guess this means, I have to let you go," Robin said.

"I guess so," Regina said.

"Until tomorrow, milady," Robin said as he bowed low and kissed her knuckles before escorting her back to Mary Margaret.

As Regina got into bed that night, she had a few thoughts going through her, one being...

If this was the reception dinner? What would the wedding party be like tomorrow?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. And ty to those who read,review,follow,fav this story. You guys are awesome, and I appreciate you all.)**

* * *

The next morning arrived with the typical celebrations of Mary Margaret and her best friends, sharing old stories and how she met David. Who called the other first. Who kissed who first.

"May our friendship endure," Regina said as she gave Mary Margaret a bracelet.

"I will always treasure our friendship, along with the bracelet," Mary Margaret said as she hugged her.

"Now for mine," Belle said as she gave her a box that had a pair of pearl earrings in them.

R"They're beautiful, thank you so much Belle," Mary Margaret said as she hugged her as well.

"Last but not least," Cindy said as she gave her something borrowed, "A penny for luck."

Mary Margaret put it in her shoe as the women kept talking around her.

"Regina, you look beautiful," Mary Margaret said.

"Thank you, but the bride is the showstopper," Regina said.

"So you and Robin?" Mary Margaret whispered.

Regina snapped her head at her friend, eyes widening, "Did we..."

"No, no one heard, but the look on your face was very telling," Mary Margaret said.

Regina groaned at the knowledge that others knew, "This is just so...new for me."

"I'm so happy you have the possibility of someone very special in your life. You deserve it after how hard you have worked," Mary Margaret said.

"We're not, I mean...I don't know what we are," Regina said.

"He's kind of cute isn't he?" Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"More than cute, even if he smells like forest," Regina said.

"Sometimes, having the scent of forest on you, is worth it," Mary Margaret said with a wink.

Meanwhile, David and his friends were in the men's dressing room, putting on their tuxedoes, sharing drinks and cigars.

"So why are we here again?" Jefferson asked as he finished dressing.

"To see David get married," Phillip reminded him.

"I meant here in Canada," Jefferson said.

"I met Mary Margaret here," David said, "I was on a hunting trip with some others when we ran into Mary Margaret and some others here, she...she stole my heart that day."

Jefferson and Robin looked at one another, Robin shook his head and said, "Don't even think-"

Jefferson bear hugged Robin, "Oh, Robin, that was so sweet."

"Alright, alright, enough of that," Robin said as the two men laughed.

"Okay, you smart asses," David said as he smacked them on their backs.

"Gentlemen, if I may?" Jefferson asked as he handed them all a glass of champagne. "To our friend, may he be very happy as one of the first to tie the knot of the four horsemen."

"Salute!" the men all chimed in.

"I just have to wonder who will be next to put on the shackle in our group," Jefferson said as he looked over at Robin.

"Oh? And who do have in mind?" David asked.

Robin rolled his eyes as he saw that Phillip was looking at him as well. "Really? Robin?"

"After the look a certain lady had last night at the dinner table," Jefferson said.

"I must have missed this," David said, "care to continue?"

"Gladly," Jefferson said, as he walked up slowly to stand inches away from Robin. "I happen to witness, a certain brunette who looked well...satisfied after dinner."

"Jealous?" Robin asked.

"Immensely," Jefferson answered truthfully.

"So what exactly happened last night?" David asked.

"Let's just say, that Regina was well...satisfied at dinner," Jefferson said.

Robin smirked as he turned and walked outside, "What? No details?" Jefferson called out.

"A thief never pleases and tells," Robin answered as he walked towards the windows to look outside.

Half an hour later, the string quarter's music started to play as the officiant and the groomsmen entered. David and his groomsmen were all standing up at the altar waiting on the bridesmaids to come down the aisle. David leaned back to whisper to Robin, "Just think, you'll be the one up here soon."

Robin just chuckled at his friend's words as his mind went to Regina. He had sent her a quick message this morning, and hadn't wanted to bother her much as he knew she would be extra busy this morning.

Moments later the music announced the arrival of the bridesmaids, then Mary Margaret with her father. As Regina had walked up to her spot, Robin had sought her out and gave her a sly wink as she stepped into her place. As the wedding began, Regina felt her mind stray. Her gaze drifted to Robin, standing by with the ring and to catch David if he fainted. He looked so calm, so natural, compared to David, who'd started to sweat and could barely make it through his vows his voice was shaking so badly. Of course, Robin wasn't the one getting married.

She imagined he'd still be calm at his own wedding. Even if he felt nervous, he'd fall back on the confident man that he was evidently born to be. He'd speak the words to her without faltering, with nothing but love and adoration on his face an in his voice as he looked down into her eyes.

Oh, no! She stopped herself. Regina might be in the midst of a lusty haze, but she wasn't letting herself go there. She wasn't a naive girl who thought the man who had given her the best orgasm of her life last night, at dinner, would love her forever and marry her and they'd live happily ever after. She knew the truth and she'd accepted it, despite the ridiculous tangent her brain had taken. After this weekend, they would probably never speak again, and he wouldn't be looking adoringly at her and speaking vows of any kind, ever.

With a sigh, Regina let her gaze drop from his and she pretended to be listening to the ceremony. Maybe it was a good time that their time together was coming to an end. Keeping her heart out of the arrangement with Robin was getting harder and harder.

He needed to get back on that plane and leave, before she lost the fight.

Robin couldn't wait for the ceremony and all the pictures to be over so he could hold Regina in his arms again. She'd hovered on the fringes during the photo shoot, watching with adoration in her eyes, as she was instructed.

He'd had several people ask him about Regina, men. And he couldn't help boasting how smart and talented and beautiful she was.

It was all true.

He had also told them, she was taken!

Finally the pictures were over, and save for his toast at the reception, he was done for the night. The wedding party finally made their way over to the ballroom and took their places to welcome the happy couple and witness their first dance. That done, they were allowed to take their seats, eat their dinner and finally relax. The round of toasts was completed during the salad of course, effectively allowing Robin to be off duty for the rest of the night. Weddings were exhausting, almost a bigger problem than they were worth.

"You look amazing," he leaned in and said to Regina when the wedding cake was served. Robin wasn't interested in desert. Not this kind of anyways. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the exposed line of her neck and shoulders. He ached to run his fingertips along her bare skin and leave a line of kisses in its wake.

Regina smiled at his assessment, her cheeks blushing adorably, "Thank you. You're looking pretty dapper yourself."

"Meh." He dismissed it. He wasn't interested in talking about himself tonight. He wanted the focus to be on her. "I can't wait to get you on the dance floor and show you off to everyone. I'm going to hold you close and we'll just lose ourselves in the music. Nothing fancy, just dance floor foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Her ached brow raised curiously.

"Oh, absolutely," Robin said, as he knew a lot of guys didn't like to dance, but those guys were damn fools. If they only knew how a good slow dance could prime the pumps, they'd all sign up for ballroom dancing lessons.

As if on cue, the bandleader invited the whole wedding party out on the dance floor, "Here's our chance."

Regina took his hand and let him lead her out on the dance floor. The song was slow and romantic, allowing him to take advantage of the moment. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as the song continued,

 _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

 _She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair._

 _And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"_

 _And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

 _We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

 _This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

 _And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"_

 _And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

 _I feel wonderful because I see_

 _The love light in your eyes._

 _And the wonder of it all_

 _Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

 _It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

 _So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

 _And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_

 _I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight._

 _Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

"Oh my darling, you were wonderful..." Robin sung the last few words into her ear, "tonight."

Regina felt goosebumps all over her body, as the sensation of being in his arms, and feeling his warm breath on her ear, melted her.

"And to think, it was our phones who brought up together. And all very much worth the price for bringing you into my life," Robin said. His words were bold, he surprised himself with the intensity of them, but it had felt right at the moment. As this day had gone on, he realized that he just couldn't let this go when he returned home. He didn't know how they could manage it or if it would work at all, but he wanted to try. He would be a fool to let such a sweet, caring woman drift out of his life.

The moment was perfect, like one carefully crafted by some incredible author. The lighting was dim with the occasional beam dancing across them. The music was slow and seductive, their bodies moving in time with it. Every inch of her soft curves was pressed against him. When she laid her head on his shoulder, it was as if the world around them had ceased to exist. The wedding guests, photographers...all of it felt as if it was suddenly a million miles away and they were dancing all alone.

Her touch made his skin prickle with sensations, but none could come close to the lightness inside him. With Regina in his arms, he felt as if he could do anything. He could have everything he wanted in life, including her. It had only been a day or so, but he had Regina to thank for opening his eyes to the possibilities.

The song came to an end and Robin could feel the spell drift away with the last notes. This night could only be more perfect with Regina in his bed. He wanted to get out of here with her before something interfered.

"Regina," Robin said softly, as he raised his hand to her face, letting his thumb trace her lips, before pressing slightly down on her bottom lip, "Do you want to go to my room with me?"

* * *

(A/N-Okay I know I ended on another cliffhanger, but I've got a few projects going on as you can tell. I sometimes hit a wall with one fic, so I move on to another one. If I keep going through all those I'm working on, sometimes it helps that wall from appearing. Sometimes. Anyways, I've got a twitter account just for my fics and such. Not the show. If you would like to follow, its atMyFicsAndMore. I post sneaks, and upcoming projects plus when I update fics.

Have a great Day/Night/Evening.


End file.
